With Love From The Other Side
by Lovely Nights
Summary: What happens if you fall in love with the enemy? Rolf fears the worst when he realize that he's falling for a certain blonde marksman on the other side. He can only keep his feelings hidden for so long until he has to finally meet the marksman once more.
1. Ribahn River

With Love From The Other Side

Arrows were flying left and right! I barely dodged one of them that went whizzing by my pale green hair. I quickly nocked an arrow into his bow, and fired at a Daein soldier. The arrow hit the soldier directly between the eyes, killing him instantaneously. The lifeless soldier fell to the water, causing a rift around him in the Ribahn River.

I was considered a Marksman now, both by the Mercenaries and Shinon. I fired my personal bow once more, sending more arrows zipping towards the enemy at high speed. Around him, Ike and the rest of the Mercenaries were engaged in their own battles. All of them were near the center of operations for the Daein army, which consisted of an experienced group known as the Dawn Brigade. Leading the army was Micaiah, a Light Sage who was a master strategist and could foresee any attacks.

What hurt me was that some of their opponents were former friends of the Mercenaries. For example, Zihark and Jill were fighting on the other side, as I watched longingly. I don't wish to harm his friends, but I meant what I told Mist; any person who tried to hurt my loved ones was an enemy to me. I quickly ran across the murky water, splashing on nearly every step. I nocked an arrow quickly, and aimed at a Trueblade with red garment. The brunette dodged easily, before attacking Mia.

The two Trueblades were swordfighting quite viciously. Both of them sustained a large amount of injuries, but they still persisted, hoping to overcome the other. Mia quickly tried to slash at the brunette, but he dodged, landing a slice at Mia's shoulder. I watched in anticipation, before becoming focused again by an arrow whizzing by his left ear.

When I noticed the assailant, my mind became cloudy. The marksman firing at me was a blonde-haired boy, covered in light blue and white garment. A shoulder pad was on his left shoulder, as he nocked another arrow into his own personal odd bow. He released with elegance, sending an arrow directly between the eyes of a cat laguz. I watched in astonishment; the boy was pretty handsome, and a good fighter as well. However, I quickly put these thoughts out of my mind, as I nocked another arrow into my bow. I fired it at a bearded man wielding an axe, who dodged it by rolling in the water. I had to compliment the Dawn Brigade's skill; they nearly matched the Greil Mercenaries!

I nocked another arrow, trying to aim at another target. I noticed a wolf facing off against a tiger laguz, so I fired. The arrow missed, due to the wolf jumping away.

Suddenly, light, white, magical orbs formed around me, surrounding me with their radiance. I quickly saw the silver-haired girl, whispering the ancient language as the white orbs began to circle. I realized what was happening, and quickly jumped to the side as the orbs came crashing together at my previous location.

After the Purge of light magic, my focus was on the blonde marksman. I couldn't ignore him; no matter how hard I tried. He had my attraction, despite me not even knowing his name!

"Leonardo, aim at that Arch Sage!" I heard Micaiah call out to the blonde archer, as he nocked an arrow. Leonardo aimed at Soren, and released, sending an arrow whizzing at the Arch Sage. The green-robed male quickly jumped to the side, dodging the razor-sharp arrow by a few millimeters. Then, the marksman nocked another arrow to aim at Shinon, who was firing away at Daein soldiers.

I turned towards where Mia and the brunette Trueblade were dueling to see the brunette standing over a fallen Mia with a golden sword at her throat. I had never seen anyone take down Mia. However, he quickly redrew his sword, and put it back in his belt. He offered Mia a hand, which she quickly approved. The two then nodded at each other, before running off to fight other soldiers. I had never seen something like that occur.

Meanwhile, Boyd was clashing with the other axe-wielder that I aimed at before. The two were neck-and-neck, with no one gaining much advantage during the duel. As I rotated my head, something caught my eye. Something black. I turned my head slowly, to see black armor slashing at Laguz left and right. I couldn't believe my eyes; the bladework, the technique…it could only be achieved by one person…

The Black Knight.

I quickly ran away from the black-armored knight to see Oscar dueling with a Silver Knight wearing blue armor. I watched despairingly as I saw a Marshall in orange armor take down Gatrie onto the floor, before seeing the laguz quickly get across. I smirked, knowing that our mission was successful. I saw Ike give the signal to retreat and regroup, while the Daein soldiers retreated as well. I saw Micaiah glimpse at Ike, before turning away with Sothe at her side.

However, Leonardo didn't leave yet. He stared at me, as if studying my face for remembrance, before giving me a small smile. I grinned slightly back, before going with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Trueblade in the red garments motion for Leonardo to follow him. I swear I almost saw him frown, as if he was missing me. I must be dreaming, though. He's the enemy! I can't be falling in love with him…

* * *

"I can't believe that Trueblade beat me…he's powerful…" Mia when we were eating around the table. Oscar was silent, lamenting over his unfinished battle with the girl, whose name was Fiona. I had learned the names of the Dawn Brigade over dinner, due to the Greil Mercenaries clashing with all of them. Aran, a Sentinel with black armor, had beaten Nephenee, while Laura, a female Saint, had decimated Rhys. However, Rhys was sickly, so I guess that affected the battle.

Meg had taken out Gatrie for the count, while Edward, the Trueblade with the red garment, had beaten Mia. Jill and Zihark didn't encounter any of us; I don't believe it was by luck though, rather by choice.

The Laguz Alliance was deprived of morale, despite the successful diversion caused by us. They had seen so much bloodshed, and so have I. However, I wasn't thinking about the casualties, or anything of the sort. I was thinking about that blonde-haired marksman, Leonardo. I couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. The way he shot his bow, the way he smiled…ugh, Rolf, pull yourself together! He's the enemy.

* * *

"Hey, Leo, why were you eyeing that green-haired marksman?" Edward asked me, when all of us were about to go to sleep. Micaiah, Sothe, Nolan, Aran, Laura, Zihark, Jill, and Tauroneo were already fast asleep. It was just the two of us. I quickly turned to face him, and laughed awkwardly.

"Ahaha…I wasn't…haha... staring!"

"Leo, we're best friends. I can tell when something's troubling you."

"Oh, alright…that green-haired marksman…he's cute…"

"Oh, Leo…you've fallen in love with the enemy, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid to say so."

"Don't be. No matter what, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Edward."

"But…I just think you should be careful…"

"Of course."

"Hey, you're not the only one with a crush on the other side."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"That Trueblade from the other side. She's great at bladework…" This surprised me. I never thought that Edward, of all people, would end up falling for Mia, or so Zihark, Jill, Tauroneo, and Sothe told us. I think they told me that the green-haired marksman's name was Rolf.

"But, Leo, remember…we need to help Daein…"

"I know…I just wish we didn't have to fight…"

"Me, too, Leo…" With that thought, we both climbed into our separate beds, but didn't fall asleep yet. I had a lot on my mind, especially considering the amount of battles to come.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the first chapter! Rolf seems to have gotten himself a crush on Leonardo, while Edward has the same, except with Mia! The next few chapters will be Rolf-centric, due to the story taking place at the same time as the events in Radiant Dawn. The main pairings will be as follows: Leonardo/Rolf, Edward/Mia, Micaiah/Sothe, Ike/Ranulf, and many others. Don't worry, there'll be slash and regular pairings XD**


	2. Kauku Caves & Laguz Onslaught

**AN: These next few chapters will be Rolf-centric, due to him being a part of the next few chapters in Radiant Dawn. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn or anything. **

I had come to terms with the fact that I had fallen in love with the enemy. However, that did not mean that I had to tell everyone. Hey, at least they know that I swing that way, ehehe…

Anyways, it turned out that General Zelgius of the Begnion Army was chasing us, despite the diversion that we had created. I couldn't expect anything less of Zelgius, however; the man was an amazing general, and he was an even better strategist. I bet you that he's as good as Soren, which is scary.

We ran into the Kauku Caves, a maze with volcanic proportions. Where there wasn't land, there was lava! I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve, before seeing a troupe of Begnion soldiers scattered throughout the cave. Despite the red armor, I could easily see the golden outlines on their garments.

I could see Titania slash at a Sword General with her axe, even though her axe was at a disadvantage against the General's silver sword. However, I could see the General fall to the ground motionless, meaning that Titania had killed him. I expected nothing less than a Gold Knight, especially since it's Titania.

I nocked an arrow, before firing the razor-sharp weapon at a Sniper. The arrow pierced him in the chest, killing him instantly. Some blood stained the ground underneath his corpse, but I didn't pay attention to that. I quickly nocked another arrow into my steel bow, before aiming at a Swordmaster. He tried to dodge, but the arrow was too fast. I smirked, as the male fell to the ground.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gatrie throw a javelin at one of the Generals twice. After the second shot, the General fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Shinon was firing more and more arrows at various enemies, each of them hitting their marks at the exact right time. This caused the deaths of many Begnion soldiers.

Suddenly, a Swordmaster ran up to me, and slashed at my shoulder. I quickly jumped back, out of the range of the attack, before seeing the Swordmaster come at me once more. This time, however, he ended up slashing at my arm, before I could fire an arrow into his heart. He fell to the ground, while I winced in pain at my arm. Mist noticed this, and immediately trotted over to me on her horse. She held a blue staff on my injury, and, after a few minutes, the bleeding had stopped. I thanked Mist, before running off to fire more arrows.

A meteor released from the lava of the Kauku Caves shot up, and hit a Begnion Halberdier. This caused him searing pain, before he fell, dead before even hitting the ground. I smirked; maybe the Kauku Caves weren't as bad as I thought!

* * *

"Leonardo, aim at that tiger laguz!" Micaiah called out to me, before casting a spell on a cat laguz. I quickly wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead with my arm, before nocking an arrow. Then, I quickly drew back the bow, and released, sending the arrow flawlessly into the tiger laguz's skull. The laguz fell to the grounds below, leaving some blood stained onto the blades of grass.

Our base was facing heavy offense from the Laguz Alliance, or a group of the Laguz Alliance. With orders from Micaiah, we were supposed to protect the armory and supplies at all costs. I noticed Edward from the corner of my eye; he was quickly slashing at a cat laguz adeptly, and it wasn't long before the laguz fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Sothe was quickly using his Beast Killer, a weapon we had purchased a long time ago.

I threw an arrow into the air, before jumping up high to reach it. Before landing, I quickly nocked it into my bow, and fired at a hawk laguz. The arrow landed in one of its wings, as it fell to the ground, incapacitated. I smirked, before nocking another arrow.

"Leonardo, cover me!" Edward called out to me, and I nodded quickly. The brunette ran towards what looked like the leader with Caladbolg. I quickly ran after him, firing at any laguz that were attacking the Trueblade. The captain shifted into his beast form; a dark black raven. Edward stopped, before the raven, and got into a battle stance. I nocked an arrow, to try and assist my best friend.

Edward quickly leapt into the air, bringing his golden sword down on the raven. The black raven quickly dodged the aerial attack, before rushing towards Edward with its beak. It managed to strike Edward on his arm, causing some blood to release from his body. Edward winced at the pain, but held his sword comfortably. I fired an arrow at the raven, who dodged elegantly to the side. This laguz was experienced for battle!

"Leo, fire an arrow when I tell you to, okay?"

"All right!" I called back to the brunette. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what Edward's plan was. Soon, the raven tried to attack Edward, who dodged by jumping back. Then, he slashed at the raven's wing, managing to slice some of the feathers. This clearly angered the laguz, as it prepared to attack once more.

"Leo, fire an arrow now!" Edward called out to me. I quickly nocked an arrow, and fired at the raven laguz. It dodged, but it couldn't dodge Edward's next attack. Edward quickly rolled underneath the raven, and was facing its back. The Trueblade quickly attacked the raven's wings, de-flighting them. The raven laguz fell to the ground, incapacitated. I gave a smile towards Edward, as he gave me a thumbs-up.

"Nice work, Leo!"

"Hey, you're the one that defeated it!"

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done without your help!" I smiled at the compliment, before Edward ran back towards me, with Caladbolg in hand. I noticed the other laguz fleeing in desperation; I think it's because their leader isn't giving them orders. Either way, the base was safe, so Edward and I quickly walked back.

* * *

I was on the ground, with my bow out of reach. A Begnion halberdier towered over me, with his lance at my throat. My eyes widened, knowing that the soldier could kill me. Suddenly, he fell back, with Ike behind him. The hero gripped his sword, before helping me up.

"Thanks, Ike."

"You need to be more careful next time, Rolf."

"Fine, Ike. You're starting to sound like one of my brothers." I laughed slightly at my own joke, while Ike rolled his eyes. Then, he went to pursue more Begnion soldiers. I picked up my bow, and nocked an arrow into the arrow rest. I quickly drew back the arrow, and picked an Axe General as a target. I released the arrow, firing it at the General. The arrow managed to get in between the crannies of armor, allowing me to hurt the General. However, the Axe General still stood strong, and removed the blood-tipped arrow from his side. I huffed slightly, before running and nocking another arrow, before noticing Titania attacking the Axe General I was planning on attacking. She quickly disarmed him, and put him down, before trotting on her horse to another soldier.

Suddenly, an arrow went whizzing by me, barely missing me. I turned to see who the Sniper was. It was a Begnion soldier, who had blonde hair. My eyes widened, remembering the Marksman at the Ribahn River. I quickly shook my head, telling myself I needed to focus.

_Rolf, you have to focus! That isn't Leonardo! _I told myself in my thoughts, as I aimed at the blonde Sniper. However, I couldn't bring myself to shoot at him, no matter how hard I tried. He kept firing at me, despite me dodging the arrows. Suddenly, I turned, and fired at a Begnion Warrior instead. The axe-wielder fell to the ground, with an arrow sticking out of his neck.

_C'mon, Rolf! Just fire at that Sniper! Stop thinking about Leonardo! _My inner self was berating my actions. I quickly turned to see the Sniper again, but he was already dead; Oscar had beaten me at killing him. Though, honestly, I don't think I would've been able to kill him.

I turned, noticing that the Kauku Caves was littered with dead bodies of Begnion soldiers. I turned to see Septimus, the leader of the Begnion troupe, fall to the ground from Soren's wind spell. We had won the battle; the Begnion soldiers were dead.

"Great job, guys! Now let's get out of here!" Ranulf called out to us, reverting back into his human form. Then, all of us ran out to the nearest exit, to where brilliant skies and beautiful grasslands awaited us.

* * *

"Well, what a day. How do you think the Greil Mercenaries are doing, Leo?" Edward asked me, as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought about this for a moment; I could almost guarantee that they were strong enough to handle anything.

"I think that they're doing fine. Honestly, I think Begnion couldn't defeat them, even if they did try."

"Why?"

"The Greil Mercenaries, from what Sothe told us, are quite a dangerous group. I mean, we matched to them, but we've been practicing hard. Did you see the way that they handled the Daein soldiers? They were unstoppable, and, considering we were strong enough to break away from Begnion, I don't think the Greil Mercenaries have any problems."

"True, true…how do you think Mia's doing?"

"Someone's head over heels."

"Hey, you're the one in love with that green-haired marksman!" I laughed slightly at his comeback, though it was true. Both of us were in love with enemies from the other side. I quickly put my bow on the side of my bed, before wishing Edward a good night. My eyes closed, as I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
